A Different Hotel Lobby
by Kadyn
Summary: This starts in the hotel lobby at Dante's, immediately after the portal jump back to earth from Hell, while the Allu are attacking. not really a spoiler for TtS. Definitely departs from Canon, and dives into what I'd like to call M2.0! It's a "fix it fic" for those of us desperate for more Cassie/Pritkin action and stuck waiting for the resolution in RtW.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, I'm borrowing them without permission from the lovely Karen Chance to flex my creative muscle….that's a lie. I got tackled by a porn bunny reading the last book (several in fact) I chased it down, tackled it and forced it to tell me it's story. Afterwards I gave that Oh so Fluffy PornBunny a cookie! ;)

**Notes:** This starts in the hotel lobby at Dante's, immediately after the portal jump back to earth. So I guess that's a spoiler for TtS. Definitely departs from Canon, and dives into what I'd like to call M2.0.

**Author:** Kadyn

Feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

**A Different Hotel Lobby **

* * *

It's no use. I grabbed Pritkin's wrist and tried to shift us but all I got was the metaphysical equivalent of grinding gears.

"Shift him out of here _Right Now_!"

"I Can't!" I snarled back before having my head shoved down to the carpet by Pritkin just in time to dodge a flying scimitar that had been aimed at us.

"This is no time to argue, God Damnit they're going to kill my son!"

_Yeah and the rest of us too,_ I thought watching Caleb's fight on the rug below us. He wasn't looking so good.

"How much power do you have?" I shouted near Pritkin's ear. He doesn't turn to me as he answers too busy deflecting and hurling spells at the Allu trying to slaughter us all.

"Not enough to win this fight, there are too many of them! The council must be summoned!"

"Not what I meant!" Pritkin flung what looked like a ball of ice at a jumping Allu turning it into a Allu-Icicle that promptly plummeted like a stone towards the polished marble hotel lobby floor and turns his brilliant bright green eyes to me brow raised in impatient question.

"Kiss me."

A half second of blatant panic flickers across his expression, but it quickly shifts into blunt outrage.

"No! I will not risk your life like that!"

"My life's at greater risk _Here_!" I gesture furiously around the hotel ceiling where our attackers are re-grouping for something…well it probably won't be good whatever it is…

Pritkin's eyes flick furiously around the hotel lobby searching for some alternative avenue of escape. His eyes dart back to my face, drop to my lips while I stare back at him.

He leans towards me, just a fraction of an inch; but it's enough to make my pulse race faster than it ever does when death is hurtling toward me with freaking swords or killer potions because my life is complicated like that and I'm struck by a sudden panicked thought jerking my arm out and slamming my palm into his bare shoulder to stop him. "Wait! You can do this without ending up back in Hell right?"

Cause that would be just like Rosier to trick us into something that would land his son right back in jail; negating this whole massively botched rescue attempt in a single split second...

"Yes! The spell I had placed on him is no longer there, _Now! Stop Wasting Time_!"

"Pritkin," I grabbed him by the shoulders since he wasn't wearing a shirt. Yanked him to me on the stupid flying carpet, practically on top of me... my stomach summersaults. "Kiss me like you mean it."

"Always" Pritkin's lips crash into mine and power pours into me just like it did barely a week ago on the lawn; though it feels more like a lifetime now...

It goes straight to my head just as it did then; the world's most insane instant over-caffeinated, intoxicatingly giddy sugar rush...

I can feel it buzzing along my skin; tingling down my spine spiraling and spinning through every limb… I've never felt so alive and drunk and _Dear God_ turned on… and I'd like to pretend it's just because Pritkin is half-incubus and he can't pass me power without some kind of sexual undercurrent…

But that would be a bold face lie.

As soon as I have a hold of it, feel his power flowing into me filling empty metaphysical coffers somewhere deep inside; I shifted us. Blindly; still wrapped in his arms, giving only a split second of spare thought to whether the Allu would be able to follow us; or whether they would spare Caleb and the others once Pritkin was gone.

_God I hope I haven't just abandoned them all to die…_

And then my feet smacked down onto a hardwood floor send us tumbling forward, my lips still pressed to his; the angle of our arrival landing not quite right; whether from distraction or inexperience I'm not totally sure; and I honestly right now I just don't care.

We both stumble, completely tangled together with grasping hands, and greedy hungry mouths as we fall backwards onto another rug: this one thankfully _not_ flying.

Less thankfully it's just as hard as the hardwood floor it's covering. My hip is going to be colorful tomorrow…but then I forget that worry because Pritkin's tongue is sliding over mine, and his hands are grabbing my hips pulling me completely on top of him so I'm straddled over him on the non-flying rug. And now I'm gasping into his mouth because he's grinding into me with the most perfect pressure against his hard length and even through our clothes it's torture and amazing at the same time; the friction is delicious.

His lips never leave mine. Gorgeous power still flowing into me…and I part of me panics; I don't know how to shut it off, and he isn't doing it…and _oh God_ now I'm underneath him…My back arches off the rough thread-bare rug, pressing the heat I know he can feel through my clothes against his body pulling a groan that somehow turns into a growl from deep in his throat…and ohmygod…

Pritkin's bare chest presses against mine and his hands on my body and fingers in my hair and his hips grind down at the perfect angle flooding me with so much wet heat it should be absurd; but it's not because it's _Pritkin,_ and _God Damn_ if just a heated look from the infuriating War Mage pressed flush against me now isn't enough to make me weak in the knees and trembling with need without even touching me…Now I'm melting against him all pleasure and want, and raw nerves seared by his touch.

I shudder, whole body trembling with need at the sudden feel of teeth on my bottom lip and then his name escapes me in a breathy moan, that _so_ doesn't sound like me because I do _Not_ sound like that… all wanton and desperate… and I am certainly _not_ grabbing both sides of his perfect ass in my palms and grinding him against my center, bucking up into the friction of his body against mine…pulling his lower lip between _my _teeth now…

I'm supposed to remember something…something about Power and Demon Guards with sharp pointy swords and a serious hard-on for taking our heads off… But it's impossible to do anything but rock my hips into Pritkin's next grinding thrust, and wrap my calves over his thighs.

I'm quite proud of myself for managing a strangled: "Are we safe?" while his lips trail liquid fire down my neck with each press of his hot mouth. Each sharp nip of his teeth rockets down my spine coiling tighter in my center and I'm already too hot…too wet…so agonizingly empty I can't think and I'm arching into his touch, thrashing against the floor, silently begging for more.

He looks up at me through those impossibly long dark lashes. "When I'm near you? _Never_."

And then I feel it; the cool tickle against my skin as Pritkin starts to pull some of the energy back from me.

And it shouldn't do anything to the desire running rampant through every cell of my body spiraling in endless tight circles low in my belly just behind where he's grinding that gorgeous hard bulge against me again making me gasp and curse and buck towards his touch.

But it does: _Oh god does it ever_….it's a wicked combination of burning hot skin pressed to mine and icy cool fingers that don't really exist; at least not on this plane anyway. But I can feel them just the same; ghosting over my flesh… even under my clothes tracing down my spine where my back is pressed flush to the floor.

It shouldn't flood me with molten fire; make me arch up into him, gasping his name, pulling his mouth back down to me for more. My hands shouldn't be fisting in that ridiculous hair almost long enough to run my fingers through properly now.

_God help me I kind of missed the ridiculous spikes._

Pritkin is jerking my pants down my hips and his hands skim down my legs as I kick them off desperate to have less clothing between us, more skin; more _him_.

He slides down my body 'til his mouth presses to the flat of my stomach just above the waist band of my thong and his hands part my thighs already thrusting up towards him begging for his attention.

And then his tongue is running over my folds through wet lace, and his hands lock me to him as I buck and twist against his mouth; that glorious fucking mouth that should spend less time smirking and snarling and more time doing _Just_ _This_.

"Oh God."

Pritkin slides one finger under the lace, tracing my outline and then pressing into me as his mouth finds my clit and he changes his tactics as he's flicking one finger, and then two, curling and thrusting inside me and I'm shattering against his mouth already and I have a mere second to think _that didn't take very long_ before he's ripping my thong down my legs and plunging his tongue into me, lapping at my entrance, fingers still thrusting into me as I shudder against his mouth, my hips thrusting up off the floor.

"Pritkin, please let me touch you."

Because God I want that; want him, so much it hurts. It aches through me starting in my empty folds, throbbing and clenching against his thrusting fingers with each pound of my pulse rushing in my ears, so loud it almost drowns out my ragged greedy gasps for air.

It's always _him_ touching _me_; in those few mind altering 'emergencies' we've had since I've known him…He's never let me pleasure him, not once. I've scarcely been allowed to touch him…when just thinking about the mind shattering earth shifting orgasms I've had pressed against that tongue and those fingers, can make me flood with instant heat and ache with empty need at a moment's notice…

I slide my hands down from his shoulders wrap my fingers around his biceps, pulling at him, twisting off the floor groaning and gasping as he ignores my protest, pins my hips to the floor; seats his mouth over my entrance and…_and_…_Fuck! _My eyes clench shut,lost in the fireworks behind my eyelids...

I'm writhing and gasping and shuddering and cursing and praising that glorious fucking mouth all at once while he laughs against my skin…runs his teeth along the crease of my thigh making me buck and twist in surprise, flooded with another wave of impossible wet heat immediately after the sharp sting…

"Pritkin…god fuck…please…"

He slides up my body, pauses to circle his tongue around my navel, hands clasped over my ribs as I arch against his mouth, forearms pressed along the length of my sides, his elbows digging into my hipbones keeping me pressed to the rug when I buck my hips towards him again.

My hands wrap around his arms again, nails digging into his skin; pulling him up, dragging him away from the heated skin between the curve of my ribs. Feeling him drag my shirt up with his teeth while I curse and gasp his name; and then his hands are all but ripping it over my head. He's shoving my lace bra up with it while his mouth drops to my breast, pulling my nipple between his teeth; flicking his tongue over its hardened peak while I'm still trying to untangle my clothes from my wrists over my head.

I fling the frustrating material away already long forgotten so I can run my fingers through his hair; scraping my nails over his scalp while he growls against my skin lapping at me with long hot strokes of his tongue before pulling the soft mound of my breast into his mouth again. His hand sliding over the other one; fingertips teasing soft pliant skin thrust up to his touch with a thready gasping moan of approval.

Then I'm yanking him up by his hair. Sealing my mouth of his while my fingers yank the top button on his jean free, and shove the material frantically down the smooth skin of his hips… and god bless the man for his habit of going commando…

His heavy erection springs free the second his jeans are off the swell of his ass. He's kicking them down his legs and I'm already wrapping one calf around the back of his thigh, hiking my leg up higher breath hissing out, head tilted back, neck arched breaking free from his kiss when he bumps against my thigh; presses hot and throbbing and ready against my stomach.

I grab him with my hand, wrap my fingers around his shaft, while he curses and pumps into my palm; teeth nipping at the curve of my shoulder, he pauses suddenly; two fingers pressed to the scar marring my smooth skin.

The marks Mircea left on me once upon a time; proclaiming me in the Vampire world at least to be his Wife. Only problem is he never even bothered to ask me what I wanted.

"It doesn't mean anything; he never asked," We stare at each other breathing far too fast, his chest pressed to mine so tight I can feel each rise and fall; feel his heartbeat against my breast.

Pritkin stares down at me expression fierce. "If he had…"

"I'd have told him I already belong to someone else…" I punctuate that statement with my hand sliding over his skin, thumb pressed to the heavy ridge circling his tip; marveling at how soft his skin could be under my thumb. Smooth warm silk over flesh hard as steel…

He shifts grabs my thigh flung over his hip; hikes it higher over his back, bending one knee up so it lies almost against my ribs along my side; bracing his weight over me while I struggle to catch my breath fluttering with anticipation, tingling with fresh waves of heat prickling along every inch of skin while my insides clench tight and wet and so ready…

My head tips back so I lose sight of him when his head slides across my folds, his hips shift, back muscles tense while his fingers fist in my hair, jerk my face back down to look at him, gasping feeling him part my heat.

"Be very, _very_ sure Cassie…" His vibrant green eyes bore into mine, while I tremble, feel the cool tickle of his other half slip up both sides of my spine.

The back of my fingers trace the down the hard planes of his face; trail over his tight set jaw, curl around the back of his neck, while my other hand wraps around his wrist beside my shoulder; where he's bracing his weight over my chest; holding himself stone still over me; waiting.

I tighten my leg over his back, roll my hips; tilting my heat towards him a barely audible whisper of assent tumbling from my lips.

Pritkin all but plunges into my waiting embrace, buries himself all the way to the hilt in a single searing, heart-stopping thrust; rolling his hips at the end: grinding me down into the rug digging against the small of my back.

My other leg presses to the floor, giving me leverage to jerk my hips up, thrusting towards his invasion gasping and shaking beneath him.

Pritkin doesn't move an inch, remains frozen over me; sheltered deep inside me while my muscles tremble and flutter around his thick shaft. My toes curl against the rug under my sole and I tilt my hips towards him again, pulling his lips down to mine breathing my request against his mouth, my nose pressed to his.

"Pritkin…please…" My voice falters for a moment staring into those impossibly expressive green eyes. Eyes that have told me so much before when words failed us…

I could stare into them for hours; lose myself in their depths; They've given me strength so many times, and reassurance; and now they give me courage. I watching everything I feel already swirling through my chest squeezing the breath from my lungs reflected in those bright jade pools. They almost seem to glow with a strange inner light; maybe they really are glowing; I don't know enough about incubus's to know if that happens; maybe it's the power share still trickling over my spine; wrapping itself around me tighter and tighter like a second skin…

"Pritkin… make love to me; please."

His whole body shudders, tremors rolling down his spine. The muscles along his spine tense under my questing fingertips and his hips raise and fall over mine; driving him in a steady firm rhythm that makes it impossible to catch my breath; my chest constricts and my heart is in my throat and I'm gasping and pressing against him; nails digging into his shoulders; scraping down his spine exploring those intriguing dimples above the perfect swell of his gorgeous ass.

Meanwhile heat pours through every cell, sears every nerve in my body; fusing my spine with white hot pleasure and sparks of light dancing behind my clenched shut eyes. I bury my face against his neck; beg him not to stop, to take me harder; deeper while I cling to him gasping for him to never stop…

He groans against my neck, thrusts jagged and raw and perfectly punctuated with each heat wave rocketing up my spine; each surge of delicious pleasure stealing the breath from my lungs…and then his mouth is sealed to mine again and I can feel the cool trickle against my skin magnify at the same time the intoxicating surge of power flows back through my veins and then I'm suddenly gasping and jerking at the disorienting sensation of double vision…too many senses…

I shudder feeling my own skin against my hands…_no…not my hands…Pritkin's_… I can feel each surge of pleasure as my own velvet soft molten heat slides over his shaft squeezing and fluttering with each thrust... The scorching hot bolt of need climbing up my spine; no, up his…the desire to claim every bit of my heat for himself; drive his length into me harder; faster; branding every inch of my skin with his lips and teeth and tongue…

I can feel my breasts rub against his chest as my own back arches and I'm lost, and intrigued and _so close_… and he must be able to feel it too because he shifts perfectly; thrusts into me with several long hard strokes that press all the way to my womb, clench my fingers into fists against his back and roll my hips and sweep through me and…_oh God…_

He growls against my neck, and it's somehow my growl too; and my curse against my own skin and my body driving into my own heat and it's impossible, and too much; and not enough… _and Dear God I don't ever want it to stop_…

But I'm fracturing; splintering into a million tiny pieces, heat ripping me apart; melting me back together with nothing but raw need and overwhelming want. I gasp and buck into his next thrust, yanking him down flush to my chest with my leg tight around his lower back.

I'm pressing my lips to his, teeth dragging his bottom lip into my mouth while he practically snarls my name into my mouth and his hips slam forward so violently I'm shoved across the rug; absentmindedly noting with a small part of my brain the rough fibers burning against my shoulder blades…digging into the small of my back; but It doesn't stop me from wanting that sensation again…

I purr against his lips. Pour myself against him in a heady rush of gasping breath, and hungry lips, and nipping teeth while his tongue dives into my mouth; tangles with mine mirroring every potent wild thrust of his hips as he slams his perfect body deep into mine, grunting my name, fingers tangling in my strawberry blonde curls, locking his mouth to mine; sealing us together.

And it's right there…so close… I'm tightening an trembling and jerking my mouth from his to press my face to the side of his neck; nails clawing blindly down his spine as I shatter.

Feel the instant pulse of heat spill deep inside me, against my womb as he plummets over the edge right behind me and _Fuck…_ It's all I can do to keep breathing past the sensations rocketing through every limb; searing every nerve in my body with pleasure so intense it's almost pain…

I arch and buck and twist and curse against his skin, dragging him closer and tighter feeling his throbbing cock still pumping through his release; spilling his claim deep inside me…dragging my name from his lips as he shudders in whole body seized in pleasure against my skin.

He stills inside me after a few more jagged thrusts; rhythm faltering completely as he drops boneless against me; pinning me to the rough rug against my back. His warm breath tickles my ear, soft puffs of air sending shivers down my spine making him jump and curse as I flutter and spasm around him in reaction.

"Cassie…"

"Wow."

He's silent again for a moment while I tremble against him trying to catch my breath.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Because my God that can't be the only time…_It can't._

_I'll move into Hell with him if that's what it takes…_

"That was…" I can practically feel him purse his lips against my skin, "…unusually potent."

He sounds like he's describing an unexpected potion reaction. Which makes me snort with soft laughter clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Cassie; this complicated things…"

I feel myself tense against his chest. "Don't you Dare, Pritkin."

"I am merely pointing out…"

"I love you."

He goes so still against me I don't think he's breathing; I don't even think his heart beats for a few seconds, if we weren't completely alone I'd think someone just hit him with a freezing spell; or that I accidently froze him in a time bubble…

…I pinch him on the shoulder just to make sure.

He jerks his face back from my neck glaring down at me with more rankle then even a War Mage should be able to muster when stark naked and still buried to the hilt in my quivering heat.

"What the Bloody _Hell _was that for?"

"I thought maybe I froze you…"

He snorts down at me like the idea that my power could ever work over him to the point of total incapacitation is laughable.

"Cassie, this is dangerous…"

"You didn't hurt me, look I'm fine!"

"That is Not the only Danger involved in this!" His clipped British tone gives me pause, he's completely skirting what I just said too…Not that I expected any large declarations of love from him; Hell if he did anything like that I might start testing to see if he had been replaced by an imposter…

I stare up at him waiting for him to elaborate, shift my calf down off his lower back while I wait; trying to stop the sharp cramp starting in my hip flexor. _Dear Lord. If he makes me run tomorrow I'll probably just die…_

Pritkin groans as I shift under him, his fingers tighten over my skin, palms sliding up my arms in a slow crawl. I feel his still impressive girth inside me, gasp as I feel him twitch and swell inside me again, pulling a shiver up my spine, answering tingles centered low in my womb, fluttering around him.

He stares down at me, bites that amazing lower lip with a barely controlled expression and rocks his hips down into me; grinding against my clit making me gasp and jerk my hips.

"That's impressive…" I gasp out.

"Incubus remember?" His tone is haughty but his expression is pure bliss as he pumps his hips into me slowly, dragging another strangled gasp from my lips.

_Definitely won't be running tomorrow…_

_Walking unaided might be questionable..._

I'd make a joke about death by too much sex, but that wouldn't be funny with Pritkin for completely different reasons…

"Cassie, Listen to me; this complicates things _severely._" He cannot seriously be trying to have a conversation with me about this right now… "Relationships between Pythia's and Mages are complex enough…add in my demon heritage…"

I can't concentrate on that though because he's still sliding through my folds with achingly slow rolls of his hips against mine, sending soft fluttering waves of heat up my spine; tingling and spiraling through my belly.

"Right…complex…" My brain is all fuzzy and gooey and _Mmmmm_.

"Damnit Cassie, This is important."

_Ah huh…_ I bite my lip and tilt my hips towards his next thrust changing the angle to a sharper more heady rush of heat in my core. "Pritkin," It's more moan then I intend, I open my eyes and watch his gaze darken, feel his thrust shift over me, inside me; deepening; quickening halting the intake of air halfway down my throat as my muscles seize around the sensation.

"Damnit, Cassie…" He all but wrenches himself off of me, twisting onto his back on ugly flower patterned rug.

I gasp at the loss of his heat against my skin, twist crawling back over him, his hands drop to grip my upper arms from where they were just pressed in tight fists over his eyes. He's shaking his head… but when I straddle his waist his hands drop to my hips, and his back arches off the rug and it's all too easy to use my hand to guide his head back to my folds.

His neck arches back; breath ragged and harsh as I press back over him, lean all the way back to sit flush over his hips, his heavy thick weight stretching me once more pressed tight in my fluttering core.

"Fuck. Cassie. Stop."

"Don't want too…" I press my lips to his, sink into his kiss, feel his fingers twist in what's probably hopelessly knotted curls, cupping the back of my neck with his warm palm.

His lips, and teeth and tongue slide over mine before he jerks away once more. Cursing as I roll my hips over his, press my palms to his shoulders while his fingertips dig into the skin below the shallow flair of my hips.

"You Do Not understand what we are doing…"

_Oh I think I do…_ "It's so cute when you get flustered enough to forget contractions."

He glares at me so hard his eyes almost cross.

Bends in his knee behind me in a move I recognize instantly from training combat techniques with him. It has a wholly different feel though having him flip our positions; pin me to the floor beneath him still pumping his hips into my heat, hand cupping the back of my neck so I don't smash my head on the floor.

His hand drops between us, thumb flicking over my oversensitive clit, his back arches and his hot mouth closes over my nipple; tongue circling my sensitive pink flushed skin. I gasp and moan and buck against him pulling him tighter; deeper with my hands on his ass, nails digging into his back.

His breathing is rough and unsteady against my skin, his forehead presses over heart between my breast as I seize around his next thrust, tumble into ecstasy; feel him follow me after another just a few more rough chaotic thrusts against me.

He leans against me, hands against my sides, fingers flexing over my ribs, drifting slowly tickling me just enough to make me twitch away; gasp.

"Seriously Cassie, We have to stop, Now."

"Why?"

"Because, every time I touch you…it affects my incubus side—"

I roll my hips against his making him curse. "So I noticed."

"That is, Not what I meant." He looks uncomfortable. "There is a reason that incubi are so addicting; it's more than just sex…every time I touch you my incubus side craves more; it makes it that much harder to resist this…"

_Oh_. All those times…the way he had to physically drag himself back from me afterwards; I'd always thought it was just the lure of power; the desperation of his other half to feed after being denied so long…but it's more than that.

"It's part of my nature that inspired the original gies spell…"

I still against him instantly; all too familiar with the problems of that particular bit of spell work. It featured prominently on my Top Ten Pain in the Ass list the last few months…I'd narrowly escaped it's tangled web last time.

"Does it work both ways?"

He stares at me until I look away first, bite my lip. "No; but the affect is further amplified when you already Love the person involved."

I jerk my eyes back to him in total shock…_did he just_?…All the air leaves my lungs in a rush. "you…_you love_ _me_?"

His palm cups the side of my face, I notice that his skin smells like magic…and faintly like ozone from some spell he must have cast earlier today… "Yes, which makes this all the more complicated."

"Because they're going to reinforce your sentence…"

"Most likely." He stares down at my; mouth set in a grim line.

"Then we'll just have to get your sentence reduced." Pritkin stares down at me like I've lost my mind.

It's not the first time I've earned that expression…

I run my fingers through his hair, yank his mouth down to mine, slide my lips over his feel him hiss against my skin in response. "Cassie…"

"In the meantime…I don't know about you; but I've got several months' worth of fantasies to work through…" Pritkin curses sealing his mouth over mine, hard and hot and possessive; like his hands sliding down my sides again.

_I definitely won't be walking tomorrow…_

_Maybe not for a whole week._

_And it's totally worth it._

* * *

_**Notes:** Until next time! Hope you enjoyed it! :D_


End file.
